1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to platforms for holding reading materials and laptop computers. The platforms are supported about two legs and are tiltable about the tops of the legs. Provision is made for vertical adjustment of the platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Platforms with height adjustable and tiltable features are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,042 discloses a drafting table which requires the use of a pedal, an elongated member and a spring to adjust the position of the drawing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,763 discloses a height-adjustable, tiltable table which requires an arcuate guiding path with arcuate rods to provide the desired positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,377 discloses a footrest which is height-adjustable and tiltable. Rollers attached to the platform traverse the top surfaces of a generally triangular support to provide the desired angle while adjustment of the distance between the rollers provides for the desired height.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,356,203 and 5,626,393 disclose footrests which contain a platform for supporting the feet, each side of which is supported by a triangular frame. Foot pressure on the platform can determine the degree of tilt of the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,806 discloses a footrest which contains a platform, two side base portions, and an intermediate member which is coupled to the platform and the base members. Rotation about offset axes provides the desired height and degree of tilt.
The present invention is directed to a stand for reading material or a laptop computer. More particularly, the stand comprises a flat top section having ventilation holes for allowing air to cool a laptop computer. The flat top section also comprises a raised lip for preventing the laptop computer or the reading material from sliding off when the top is in the tilted position. Each side of the top section has a depending support. Each support contains an elongated hole along the center line. Two mirror-image legs having triangular-shaped top surfaces with off-center apexes support the top section. These legs also contain holes along the center line thereof. Knobs attached to threaded bolts which fasten to nuts allow the connection between the supports and the legs to be tight or loose. When tight, the top is secured in an immovable position with respect to the legs. When loose, the top may be freely moved to a different position. Thus, the stand of the present invention contains few parts, is simple to assemble, and provides a stand for either a laptop computer or reading material, which stand is height adjustable and tiltable along the axis provided by the apexes of the triangular-shaped tops of the legs.